cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscout (Preeya'Lem vas Citadel)
: Judging by the unexpected arrival, and the manner of your greeting, I can only conclude that I know you. — Preeya'Lem, 2186 Preeya'Lem vas Citadel ''' was a quarian student at Central Tayseri University, studying theoretical- and stellar physics. By most of her acquaintances she was known for her extremely pragmatic world view, her precise work ethic as well as her socially awkward and emotionally inexperienced personality. She posted as '''It's full of stars! on CDN. Biography With her mother dying shortly after Preeya's birth and - caused by this - a traumatized and more than just overprotective father, growing up wasn't all fun to her. She nevertheless always managed to find things to enjoy and never complained. Preeya loved her life within the flotilla and roaming from place to place didn't feel like liability to her but rather like a gorgeous opportunity to discover new things. Therefor it was no surprise that her long anticipated pilgrimage marked one of the most important (and happy) points in her life - especially since this was her first chance to get away from her rather arduously father and prove herself. After three years traveling on various ships and fulfilling different tasks and jobs she ended up on the Citadel. Enjoying the environment and the people she eventually decided to stay a little longer. After successfully finishing her pilgrimage she was technically a crew member of the Yureena but became more and more a permanent resident of the citadel. She eventually started studying stellar physics at the Central Tayseri University. During/After the battle of Earth, Preeya as well made herself useful by helping to repair/restore the environment of the Citadel for quite some time. When improving circumstances allowed to, she returned to her old life again, continued studying and slowly became a little capacity for nucleosynthesis and stellar evolution. To gather enough credits for living/studying (and countless little hobbies) she also worked as waitress in a turian fast food restaurant, which she actually enjoyed and found to be "mentally relaxing". She planned to visit Rannoch in the future, but at least wanted to finish all her tasks on the Citadel before, for she already assumed that she might want to stay as soon as she set a foot on Rannoch... 'Personality' Preeya is an intelligent, reliable and honest person, who literally never seems to grow tired of being curious. Practically always acting on "business-level" she only easily makes contacts when she has a distinct topic to discuss. If she is forced to do small talk, speak about social/emotional topics or act silly, she quickly gets insecure and behaves awkward. She does not like to stand out and is grateful for every chance not to be the centre of attention. She however is everything but a loner: She enjoys to work with people (even if only over extranet), is by all means able to work as part of a team and gladly takes every chance for a new acquaintance, even though to her this is usually more of a challenge than to the vast majority. Other people however quickly may mistake her for being emotionally cold or retarded, since Preeya - being a born scientist - judges, acts and behaves under logical and reasonable points of view almost all time, and usually does not share personal feelings towards facts with her environment. She actually does have personal opinions on things around her, but sees no urgent need to share them when not directly being asked. To be more specific: She does not see sense or need in many things people around her appear to appreciate, such as: Aggression, fashion, the desire to be famous. prejudices, racism, greed and many, many other things... She however has a "human" side and in fact also has a full spectrum of emotions. So does she for example act very protective towards anyone she considers to be weaker than her, as well as anyone she grows to like. Even though being an explicit supporter of acting on behalf of community at large she sympathizes with outsiders and would gladly sacrifice her personal comfort to help someone she considers to be in need. Preeya however is a person who can not bear aggression and - at any time - would prefer solving problems by sheer logic (even if a solution would have to be enforced) over fighting about them out of personal motivation. She interestingly enough would fight for sake of self-defense or to defend the people her affiliation lies with. ''Professions and Projects By studying/working for/with the faculty of stellar physics of '''Central Tayseri University', Preeya made her personal dream come true: Working, learning and researching within a field she does not only enjoy, but also proves to be very good at. By now she already had become some sort of a little capacity on nucleosynthesis and stellar evolution amongst her colleagues, as well as one of the five executives of the Citadel's part of''' Photosphere Project', which does not only combine Preeya's fields of theoretical and stellar physics, but also grew to be quite renown for being one of the first (actually smoothly working) interstellar research operations providing participating universities/facilities amongst almost all species. To earn her credits, Preeya works as waitress at '''Apnex', a medium-sized turian fast food restaurant located on Tayseri. Since she has a well-defined work procedure, interacting with customers is rather easy for her, and she enjoys her job. She actually even describes it as "mentally relaxing" and grew fond of most of her colleagues here as well. ''Personal Interests Apart from her scientific professions, Preeya also has a wide spectrum of interests not easily to be satisfied within her actual work. So does she for example enjoy almost all sorts of interstellar opera (listening as well as singing herself) reading cheesy historical "Science-Fiction"-novels, playing Kepesh-Yakshi, Ping-pong, Galaxy of Fantasy and Justicars of the Asari Republics as well as continually trying to improve her drawing skills. (Which however rather should be called ''caricature-skills so far.) Ever since she was young she also was strangely interested in Humans, since their sudden appearance as new members amongst interstellar community and their fast turn from so-called primitives into equals fascinated her from the beginning. Also is she fascinated of their pre-first-contact world view and their historic imagination of what space travel and aliens might be like... Since all societies she knew before already had interspecies relations for centuries Preeya found/finds the process of integrating humans into her age to be most interesting. (Almost like in some soft of a bizarre xenosociological experiment.) 'Medical Record' Even judged by quarian standards her immune system (as well as Preeya's physical constitution in general) is fragile and vulnerable, as it is like amongst all members of her family. During the first attack on the Citadel Preeya had been heavily injured and almost lost her left leg. During the following emergency operation she almost died, which is the reason she currently walks with one stiff knee joint, since she considers a second surgery to get herself a fully functioning implant to be too risky for now. 'Appearance' Preeya is a small and slender woman, who can easily be overlooked - not just because of her size, but because she is a quiet person who usually doesn't stand out or act conspicuous. She behaves polite and respectful towards others and leaves no negative impressions. (except for apparently lacking emotions as seen by some people). In contrast to her nondescript figure she wears a quite unique enviro-suit. Her chosen model (or to be completely accurate: Combination) is rather old but in excellent condition, contains components of male as well as female suits, and is brightly copper/black coloured. She added bright red appliques such as a hood to it. Her colour scheme is rather rare, and many people find it beautiful. 'Relations' She has countless lose acquaintances, not only on the Citadel but - due extranet - on many planets as well. Most of these contacts however are work-related though. She is well-organized when it comes to keeping up contact(s), and even though she never met most of her acquaintances and co-workers personally she never forgets a name, a request or to even think of someone's birthday when necessary. ''Vashtar'Lem vas Rannoch He is Preeya's father, ex-marine, lives on Rannoch now and to say that both have a difficult relationship would still be an epic understatement. With him being terribly afraid of something happening to her on an almost ''unhealthy scale, and trying his best to keep any possible problems and even the slightest little disturbance away from her, she constantly felt/feels trammeled by his presence, and came to the conclusion that he does his best to keep her as dull as possible - A terrible idea for someone as intelligent and curious as Preeya, which in the end made her take her first chance to successfully get away from him. Even though they never clearly broke up with each other, their relation just very slowly appears to grow into something like a normal family by now. While he sometimes still treats her like a small child, she treats him like a colleague, which results in both unintentionally mutually annoying and even hurting each other... ''Hedin Aetona He is a seven years old turian child and the son of Preeya's colleague and lose friend '''Jerram Aetona'. She sometimes looks after him when his father can not afford the time to do so. Hedin and Preeya grew fond of each other, and even though she is constantly worried to fail due her lack of experience with children he gladly accepts her as his guardian. 'Trivia' *Preeya seems to lack the ability to recognize faces. (Also does she not feel comfortable when being forced to look into someone's face/eyes, except for animals, holograms and Geth.) She keeps people in mind by remembering their voices, circumstances of meeting, details like facial markings or clothing, and most important of all: By their names/nicknames. She overcomes this when working together with certain people for several times, getting used to them and getting some practise in remembering/identifying. For example: When asked to identify a stranger she just once met in a public place she neither would be able to remember look, species or attitude, but when working together with several nearly similar looking persons for a couple of days/times she would be able to identify each of them without any problems. *Like many Quarians Preeya does not feel comfortable in utter silence. To be more specific: Silence makes her nervous and even can cause her to panic when being subjected to for longer times. To prevent that she constantly listens to music or news feeds over the internal speakers of her helmet, when not having someone to actually talk to. 'Out Of Character Information' *Preeya's second name refers to Science-Fiction author Stanislaw Lem. *The nickname It's full of stars! refers to Sir Artur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey novels and is actually a quote of one of the main characters - David Bowman - when entering the star gate. *Many of Preeya's character traits and behaviour patterns indicate hints for Asperger Syndrome, whether or not Preeya actually is ''affected by such a form of different cognitive style is yet up to speculation. *Preeya is played by '''PinkIsTheNewBlack' (AKA Pinky on IRC). Category:Quarians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Defunct Characters